


Vala Thinks It's Fun

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala thinks cloning herself would be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vala Thinks It's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/266165.html)

Daniel blinked. Janet followed his gaze to see a new student walking in the door. She wore her dark hair in two ponytails, and waved at Daniel, grinning mischievously the whole time. Janet was not getting a good feeling about this.

"Hello, Daniel," said the new girl, flopping down into a desk on the other side of Daniel and pulling her already low-cut shirt down. She had an accent, she had cleavage, and she knew Daniel? Janet frowned.

"Uh, hi," said Daniel cautiously. "Who're you?"

"You mean you don't know me?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at Daniel curiously. "I'm Vala." She smiled even more widely. Little Miss Vala here was going to be trouble. "Vala Malduran. You and I are going to have _such_ fun together."

Oh, no. They were definitely _not_ going to have 'such fun together.' Janet pursed her lips and tried not to glance at the clock. She was going to have to skip out on study hall and find Jack. She had a feeling Vala knew a lot more about them than they knew about her--and the SGC had promised to let them know if any more teenage clones were going to be dropping in on their high school.

\--end--


End file.
